Call out my name
by HarunaOno
Summary: Sakura Mizuhara était promise à Byakuya Kuchiki, jusqu'à ce que le Clan Mizuhara soit massacré et que l'unique survivante, Sakura soit portée disparue. Que va-t-il advenir de Sakura? Va-t-elle retrouver son fiancé? (désolée pour le résumé, c'est pas mon fort)


**Salut tout le monde ! Donc après avoir lu maintes fanfics avec Byakuya (mon personnage préféré) j'ai enfin décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture de ma propre fan fiction. Soyez gentils avec moi c'est la première fois que j'écris. Ceci est une sorte d'avant-gout de ma fanfiction, ainsi en fonction des réactions que je reçevrai je déciderai de la rédiger ou non. **

**Bleach et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Le Pairing de ma fiction est Byakuya x OC.**

**Dans mon histoire contrairement à Bleach il n'y a pas 4 mais 5 grandes maisons nobles, la 5èmeest le Clan Mizuhara. Les membres du clan Mizuhara sont facilement reconnaissables pour leur yeux émeraude et leur cheveux couleur jais.**

**Le clan Mizuhara est le clan le plus riche des 5 grandes maisons nobles. Le clan Mizuhara et le clan Shihonin sont très liés en raison du mariage de Michiko Mizuhara, la sœur du chef du clan Mizuhara (Kenji Mizuhara) avec l'ancien chef du clan Shihoin, le père de Yoruichi. Yoruichi est donc une Mizuhara par sa mère et une Shihoin par son père. **

**Cependant les richesses du Clan Mizuhara suscitent la jalousie de nombreux autres clans de la petite noblesse.**

**Mon OC s'appelle Sakura est l'héritière du clan Mizuhara, c'est la fille de Kenji Mizuhara et Tamiko Mizuhara. Dans le but d'allier les deux plus puissantes grandes maisons nobles Kenji Mizuhara et Ginrei Kuchiki, ont conclu que Sakura et Byakuya seraient se marieraient quand ils en seront en âge. **

Il y a 150 ans à la Soul Society

_Yoruichi sur était assise sur la colline du Sokyoku et admirait le magnifique spectacle qu'était le soleil se couchant sur la Soul Society. _

_« Il commence à se faire tard, il faut que je retourne au manoir sinon les anciens vont encore se plaindre » _La jeune femme se leva et partit en shunpo en direction du manoir Shihoin. Elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin dans le ciel un épais nuage de fumée_. « Un incendie ? Ça vient de chez les Mizuhara ! J'espère que Sakura va bien ! » _Pensa Yoruichi à voix haute inquiète pour sa petite cousine. Yoruichi changea donc de direction et se dirigea vers la demeure des Mizuhara à toute allure.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa destination, le manoir du noble clan Mizuhara était consumé par les flammes. Elle aperçut plusieurs cadavres jonchant le sol, autour de chacun d'eux se trouvait une flaque de sang, tous les membres du clan avait été assassinés. Elle pénétra dans la demeure pour essayer de trouver des survivants. Elle entra dans une des chambres et vit un silhouette familière à terre et reconnut sa tante, Mizuhara Tamiko. Elle accourut à ses côtés, se saisit de sa main et remarqua qu'elle vit qu'elle était en vie mais qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques instant. Yoruichi lui saisit la main

\- _ « Tante Tamiko ! » _

\- _« C'est toi Yoruichi ?»_

\- _« Tante Tamiko, que s'est-il passé ? Tous les autres sont morts ? »_

\- _« Sakura… Sakura retrouve-la… je l'ai fait fuir avec un des gardes…. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin » _Murmura Tamiko sentant sa respiration se ralentir

\- _« Je vais la retrouver »_

\- _« Promet-moi- promet-moi de t'occuper de ma Sakura » _Sanglota Tamiko

\- _« Je vous le promets tante Tamiko ! » _Pleura Yoruichi en sentant disparaître le_pouls de sa tante._

Quelques secondes plus tard, la vie quitta le corps de sa tante. Yoruichi relâcha la main de sa tante, qui à présent était froide_. _

_« Sakura- je dois retrouver Sakura » _Dit-elle en se relevant tout en sèchant ses larmes

_La déesse du shunpo s'eclipsa et parti à la recherche de sa très chère cousine._

A présent la nuit était tombée, Yoruichi était toujours à la recherche de sa petite cousine depuis déjà une bonne heure et ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé._« Sakura où es-tu ? » _pensa Yoruichi horrifiée par l'idée que sa cousine ait été rattrapé par ceux qui ont décimé sa famille.

Yoruichi continua sa recherche pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, elle s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Après quelques minutes de repos, la beauté à la peau café repris sa recherche. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de feuille, elle s'approcha à pas de velours en direction du bruit. Lorsqu'elle atteignît l'arbre, elle reconnut un garde du manoir Mizuhara qui portait dans ses bras une Sakura endormie.

\- _« Dame Yoruichi ! » _S'exclama le garde en s'inclinant le plus bas qu'il pouvait avec Sakura dans ses bras.

\- _« Sakura ! Elle n'a rien ? » _Lui demanda Yoruichi

\- _ « Elle respire encore mais elle est très faible, Dame Yoruichi, je crois qu'elle a inhalé trop de fumée » _répondit le garde

\- _« Suis-moi, nous allons au manoir Shihoin elle y sera en sécurité et on pourra la faire soigner » _déclara une Yoruichi inquiète en lui prenant Sakura des bras.

_« Je vais l'amener, je suis plus rapide, on se retrouve au manoir ! » _Ajouta Yoruichi avant de disparaître en shunpo

_…_

**Voilà voilà alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ️**


End file.
